


Ham Collage Group Chat

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collage, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Texting, collage AU, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hamilton team is going to collage, so of course they're going to text!<br/>---<br/>J.LAUR: whens the last time you slept?<br/>A.HAM: depends<br/>A.HAM: is it monday or thursday<br/>G.WASH: thursday..?<br/>A.HAM: oh wow thats a lot different from what i thought<br/>A.HAM: it’s been a while<br/>E.SCHU: worried<br/>A.SCHU: worried<br/>P.SCHU: worried<br/>J.LAUR: worried<br/>LAFAYETTE: worried<br/>H.MULL: worried<br/>A.BURR: worried<br/>T.JEFF: meh<br/>---</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

G.WASH: Hello everybody! My name is George Washington, and I’ve been assigned to be a reasonable person in this group of rooms!  
G.WASH: So after everyone introduced themselves, I’ll tell you guys the room assignments.  
G.WAS: I’ll go first I guess  
G.WASH: As I said, I’m George Washington. I’m from Virginia, and I’ve got a girlfriend named Martha. Whoever wants to go next can go!  
A.HAM: I’m Alexander Hamilton! But I go by Alex! I’m from the Caribbean. And for some reason people there call me non-stop idk  
E.SCHU: why?  
A.HAM: Idk it’s because i write a lot i guess and i dont rly sleep  
J.LAUR: whens the last time you slept?  
A.HAM: depends  
A.HAM: is it monday or thursday  
G.WASH: thursday..?  
A.HAM: oh wow thats a lot different from what i thought  
A.HAM: it’s been a while  
E.SCHU: worried  
A.SCHU: worried  
P.SCHU: worried  
J.LAUR: worried  
LAFAYETTE: worried  
H.MULL: worried  
A.BURR: worried  
T.JEFF: meh  
J.LAUR: ME NEXT  
J.LAUR: my names john laurens and im from the south and idk  
J.LAUR: i have a crapton of starbucks giftcards from relatives who dont care  
P.SCHU: def gonna cash in on that if you dont mind  
P.SCHU: ME NEXT  
P.SCHU: im peggy! the youngest schuyler sister!! We’re all here at once bc  
P.SCHU: idk actually  
E.SCHU: ill go next  
E.SCHU: Im the middle schuyler sister and its great! Im eliza btw  
A.SCHU: im the oldest schuyler sister, angelica! And i have been trusted with keeping my sisters kind of okay but like  
A.SCHU: dad should have told eliza to honestly  
M.REY: whyd you do it  
A.SCHU: he gave me some xtra cash  
M.REY: nice  
M.REY: MEEEE  
M.REY: im maria reynolds pronounced marIah and i use a lot of lipstick  
T.BAR: why  
M.REY: literally no idea  
T.BAR: alright!  
T.BAR: im theodosia and i go by theo most of the time and a fabric store went out of bisness and gave me a ton of supplies i dont need  
H.MULL: GIMME IT  
H.MULL: I DO CLOTHESMAKING THINGS  
T.BAR: make me a dress  
H.MULL: sure  
H.MULL: im hercules mulligan  
A.HAM: like the disney movie  
H.MULL: i will literally murder anyone who compares me to the disney movie also  
H.MULL: wait  
A.HAM: !!!!  
LAFAYETTE: no do not fight my friends  
LAFAYETTE: i am lafayette, i am french and have a long name  
LAFAYETTE: i go by laf and also i go by they/them pronouns btw  
LAFAYETTE: i understand if you mess up but i know when youre doing it on purpose and i will getcha, as you americans seem to say  
A.HAM: no we dont but k  
A.BURR: my name is aaron burr  
A.HAM: and?  
A.BURR: idk  
T.JEFF: cool idc my turn  
T.JEFF: MY NAME IS THOMAS JEFFERSON AND IM RLY GREAT  
T.JEFF: I MAKE THE BEST MAC AND CHEESE EVER  
J.MAD: no u dont  
A.SCHU: do u 2 kno eachother irl  
J.MAD: regretfully  
T.JEFF: yes!  
T.JEFF: …  
J.MAD: well i seem to be the last person to go so  
J.MAD: my name is james madison  
J.MAD: im from the south and also i get sick all the time  
J.MAD: it sucks  
G.WASH: Alright that appears to be everyone!  
G.WASH: Okay your room assignments!  
A.HAM: yesssss  
G.WASH: Are kind of messed up  
LAFAYETTE: how u say, what?  
A.BURR: how messed up  
M.REY: what  
A.SCHU: what  
E.SCHU: what  
P.SCHU: WAHT  
P.SCHU: gotta be different from the norm  
G.WASH: Alright  
G.WASH: In room 75 is Aaron, Thomas, and James  
T.JEFF: only 3?  
A.BURR: wow  
J.MAD: great  
G.WASH: In room 76 is Alex, Laf, Herc, and John  
A.HAM: nice  
J.LAUR: you all seem cooooool  
H.MULL: nice  
LAFAYETTE: sounds good  
G.WASH: And in room 77 is Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Maria, and Theo  
A.SCHU: 5?  
P.SCHU: 5?  
E.SCHU: 5?  
M.REY: next door to those guys?  
T.PREV: next door to those dudes?  
G.WASH: I did say it was messed up  
G.WASH: But thats what you got  
G.WASH: It does have extra storage space though, if that helps  
M.REY: alright  
G.WASH: Well, I have to go  
G.WASH: I’d recommend making group chats for all of your rooms  
A.HAM: ok!  
T.JEFF: okay!  
P:SCHU: OLAY  
T.PREV: ? olay ?  
P:SCHU: …  
P.SCHU: GOTTA GO AND YOU ALL SHOULD GO TOO BYE!  
A.HAM: bye!  
J.LAUR: bye!  
LAFAYETTE: bye!  
H.MULL: bye!!  
T.JEFF: BYE!  
A.BURR: bye  
J.MAD: bye  
A.SCHU: i represent all the schuyler sisters when i say GOODBYE  
M.REY: bye  
T.PREV: and im the last one to say goodbye so GOODBYE  
A.HAM: bye  
T.PREV: listen hear u little shit


	2. Gets All Her Coffee For Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----  
> Peggles: Hi!   
> *E.SCHU CHANGED NAME TO Lizzy*  
> Lizzy: Hi, young one  
> *A.SCHU CHANGED NAME TO Angel*  
> Angel: Hello, younger one  
> M.REY: oooo some drama  
> T.BART: fight  
> \-----

_ *GROUP CHAT CREATED*   
*GROUP CHAT NAMED ROOM 75* _

_ *T.JEFF ADDED A.BURR, J.MAD TO ROOM 75* _

 

**T.JEFF** : yo

**T.JEFF** : it me

**J.MAD** : cool

**A.BURR:** nice

**T.JEFF** : hey, can we change our names on this?

**A.BURR** : probably? Idk 

**T.JEFF** : yessssss

_ *T.JEFF HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO JEFFY* _

**J.MAD:** jeffy?

**JEFFY:** what

**A.BURR** : why that tho

**JEFFY** : why not

_ *J.MAD HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO MADI* _

**MADI** : yeah this is better

**MADI** : less professional

**JEFFY:** we could have had matching names and you do this

**JEFFY:** burr change your name to match

**A.BURR:** im good

**JEFFY** : FINE YOU ALL HATE ME

**MADI** : yes

**JEFFY** : WELL FUC U TO MADI

**JEFFY:** anyway lets get to kno eachother 

**JEFFY:** where u from burr?   
A.BURR: new york

**MADI** : cool! So ur close to home?

**A.BURR** : no

**A.BURR** : there’s a difference between NYC and the rest of NY

**A.BURR:** its a long drive from where i live

**MADI:** oh

**MADI** : cool!

**MADI** : whats your fav color?

**A.BURR** : meh, they’re all okay

**JEFFY** : fav food?

**A.BURR:** idk i like most foods and im not allergic to anything

**JEFFY:** fav animal?

**A.BURR** : meh, i dont rly like snakes and spiders but those aren’t animals

**JEFFY:** GET AN OPINION JESUS

  
  


_ *GROUP CHAT CREATED*   
*GROUP CHAT NAMED 76 SQUAD* _

_ *A.HAM ADDED LAFAYETTE, H.MULL, AND J.LAUR to 76 SQUAD* _

_ *A.HAM CHANGED NAME TO FIGHTME* _

 

**FIGHTME:** hey

**LAFAYETTE** : wait we can change our names?

**FIGHTME** : yes

_ *LAFAYETTE CHANGED NAME TO Laf* _

**Laf:**   ah, so much better

**H.MULL:** nice 

_ *H.MULL CHANGED NAME TO Herc* _

**Herc** : ah….. Yess….. It is nice…..

_ *J.LAUR CHANGED NAME TO Turtle-fetish* _

**FIGHTME** : john wtf

**Herc** :  john wtf

**Laf** : whats wrong with that

**Laf** : doesn’t that just mean likes?

**Laf:** like really strongly

**FIGHTME** : kind of

**FIGHTME** : how about you look it up

**Laf** : alright!

**Laf** : ….

**Laf:** ew

**Herc:** u have tainted the french man, alex

**Herc:** how could you

**Laf:** so,

**Laf:** john, does this mean you want to,

**Laf** : how u say,

**Laf:** ‘fuck a turtle’?   


**Turtle-fetish** : YES

**Turtle-fetish:** I, JOHN LAURENCE, STRONGLY WANT TO FUCK A TURTLE   


**FIGHTME** : how could u

**Herc** : don’t do it in the dorm room

**Laf:** use protection

**Turtle-fetish** : I WANT TO IMPREGNATE A TURTLE   


**Turtle-fetish** : I WANT TO HAVE ITS CHIWJIORIJIJ

**FIGHTME:** john?

**Herc:** what happened

_ *Turtle-fetish CHANGED NAME TO JOHN* _

**JOHN** : SRY GUYS OMG

**JOHN** : MY SISTER GOT MY PHONE

**JOHN** : I AM SO SORRY

**FIGHTME:** i forgive u

**JOHN** : good

**Herc** : i guess so

**Laf** : no

**JOHN** : :(

**Laf:** fine

**JOHN** : :)

**JOHN:** lets just forget it ever happened

**FIGHTME** : lol no i already screenshotted it

**Herc:** same

**Laf:** same

**Herc:** blackmail for future reference

**JOHN:** u guys suck

**JOHN** : anyway

**JOHN:** i got me some questions for u guys! U all seem rly cool but i wanna know some stuff

**FIGHTME** : sure 

**JOHN:** allright here we go just follow my lead

**JOHN** : sexuality: gay fav animal: turtle fav food: idk but pizzas rly good dating?: no

**FIGHTME** : cool

**FIGHTME:** sexuality: bi af fav animal: lion fav food: many things dating: no

**Herc:** sexuality: gay fav animal: dog fav food: grilled cheese dating: no

**Laf:** sexualtiy: pan fav animal: horse fav food: idk america is strange but good dating: no

**JOHN:** nice

**JOHN** : oh gtg

 

\---------

 

**FIGHTME:** so i know its rly late but it could also be said to be rly early and i looked at all your social media and also everyone elses

**FIGHTME:** herc u look nice and can make nice clothes can you make me some i want a green jacket please

**FIGHTME** : laf you have the most magestic hair i have ever seen in my life its amazing 

**FIGHTME:** john u look great 

**FIGHTME** : also everyone is taller than me this is not fair why is this happening

**Laf:** ah, mon amie!

**FIGHTME:** ur awake! Yay!   


**Laf** : very nice of you to say those things about me

**Laf:** but i also need to say that you need to go the fuck to sleep

**FIGHTME** : fine

  
  
  
  


_ *GROUP CHAT CREATED* _

_ *GROUP CHAT NAMED 78 :)* _

_ *P.SCHU ADDED E.SCHU, A.SCHU, M.REY, AND T.BART TO 78 :)* _

_ *P.SCHU CHANGED NAME TO Peggles* _

 

**Peggles** : Hi! 

_ *E.SCHU CHANGED NAME TO Lizzy* _

**Lizzy** : Hi, young one

_ *A.SCHU CHANGED NAME TO Angel* _   


**Angel:** Hello, younger one

**M.REY:** oooo  some drama

**T.BART** : fight

_ *M.REY CHANGED NAME TO MarMEa* _   


**MarMEa:** fight

_ *T.BART CHANGED NAME TO Theo* _

**Theo** : MarMEa?   


**MarMEa** : yes

**MarMEa:** like maria but with me instead of i

**Theo** : alright! Cool! 

**Theo:** i want to get to know you guys a little bit! And of course, chat

**Theo:** whats your fav color?   


**Theo:** mine is gray

**MarMEa** : i like red! Like scandalous red or photo booth app red not idk calendar red

**MarMEa** : ya kno?

**Peggles** : yeah!   


**Peggles:** i like yellow

**Lizzy** : I like teal! 

**Angel:** contrary to popular belief, i like pink

**Angel:** suck it lizzy

**Lizzy:** ….

**Lizzy:** ANYWAY

**MarMEa** : aw shit gtg

**Theo:** same sry every1

**Angel** : i guess we’ll go out to

**Angel:** ROLL OUT SQUAD

 

\------

 

**MarMEa** : OMG

**Peggles:** OMG   


**MarMEa:** I CAN'T BELIEVE IT

**Peggles:** NEITHER CAN I

**Theo:** what happened??

**MarMEa** : i went to get coffee, as u do

**Peggles** : same

**MarMEa** : at a starbucks, also as you do

**Peggles** : and as you do, I said my name was Peg and went to wait

**MarMEa** : i said my name was maria and i went to wait

**Peggles** : the guy called for the sexy lady with the black curly hair to come get her coffee because it was on the house

**Peggles** : so, of course, i stood up

**MarMEa:** so did i

**Peggles:** i went to get my free coffee

**MarMEa:** so did i

**Theo:** omg

**Peggles:** well, we look hella similar

**MarMEa** : the guy looked at us and facepalmed, and then handed us back our money and told us to leave, please, and not tell anyone of his shame

**MarMEa:** but I got to meet peggy today!!!

**Peggles:** and I got to meet maria! 

**MarMEa** : the guy totally spelled my name wrong too like wtf

**MarMEa:** my name is maria not mariah

**Lizzy** : but it's pronounced the same way

**Angel:** how could he tell

**MarMEa:** oh

**MarMEa** : yeah

**MarMEa** : well

_ *MarMEa CHANGED THEIR NAME TO NotPeggy*   
*Peggles CHANGED THEIR NAME TO NotMaria* _

**NotPeggy** : Nice

**NotMaria** : Nice

 

\------------------

A.BURR: hello fellow ny friend

**Lizzy:** Hi burr

**Lizzy:** what do you need now

**A.BURR:** nothing!   


**A.BURR** : angel said to talk to you about something

**Lizzy** : oh yeah!

**Lizzy** : we’ve changed our names a bit, so when we introduce ourselves in the group chat, do the WORK thing 

**A.BURR:** like in the group chat in highschool?   


**Lizzy:** yup

**A.BURR** : alright

**A.BURR** : are you excited for college?   


**Lizzy** : yeah! Im going to see all these new people! 

**Lizzy** : i like them all a lot so far

**A.BURR** : theyre okay

**A.BURR** : I like james

**A.BURR:** thomas is okay

**Lizzy:** well

**Lizzy** : it happens

**Lizzy:** what do you think of alex and maria?

**A.BURR** : theyre okay

**A.BURR:** alex seems like he needs to be restrained at times and told to go to sleep at other times

**A.BURR** : maria seems like she gets all her coffee for free

**Lizzy** : omg

**A.BURR** : what

**Lizzy** : nothing

**Lizzy:** except maria got her coffee for free recently

**A.BURR:** new it

**A.BURR** : i have to pack

**Lizzy** : oh okay!   


**Lizzy:** nice talking to you!

**A.BURR** : yeah! Sad you moved to the city, but itll be good to see you again

**Lizzy** : yeah!    


**A.BURR** : bye!   


**Lizzy:** bye!   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Because I spent a really frikin long time bolding those names, so you guys better appreciate it!


	3. Alexander's Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets stuck under his own books and writes his will.
> 
> I'll try to get an updating schedule scheduled!

_ LARGE GROUP CHAT _

 

**FIGHTME** : i find myself in dire need of assistance

**A.BURR:** what’d you do

**FIGHTME:** i was packing my books

**Lizzy** : we all move in tomorrow dont we?

**Angel** : yeah

**Herc** : shit alex ur late

**FIGHTME:** NOT WHAT THE PROBLEM IS

**FIGHTME:** THE PROBLEM IS THAT A STACK OF BOOKS COLLAPSED ON MY LEGS AND I AM VERY WEAK

**NotMaria** : shit

**NotPeggy** : not good

**JOHN:** sry im busy

**Laf** : same

**Laf** : also who the fuck is notmaria and notpeggy like what r  those names

**Laf** : who the fuck are you

**Lizzy** : BURR   
**Lizzy** : WE TRAINED FOR THIS

**A.BURR** : fine

**A.BURR** : WORK WORK  
**Angel** : angelica!  
**A.BURR** : WORK WORK

**Lizzy** : eliza!   
**NotMaria** : and peggy!

**A.BURR** : the schuyler sisters

**FIGHTME** : i dont know what that was but im impressed

**NotMaria** : arnt u supposed to be dying or something

**FIGHTME** : right

**FIGHTME** : SOMEBODY HELP ME  
**Herc** : i can   
**Herc** : where do u live

**FIGHTME** : HERCULES OUR LORD AND SAVIOR!!! also ill private chat u the address

**Herc** : k 

**Herc** : Ill be there as soon as i can

**FIGHTME** : u better

 

\----

 

**JEFFY** : huh whats going on i was busy

**NotPeggy** : as our favorite french man said, 

**NotPeggy** : who the fuck are you

**JEFFY** : it is i

**JEFFY** : the great thomas jefferson

**MADI** : not that great but okay

**JEFFY** : why do u act like this

**JOHN** : why do u guys have matching names?

**JEFFY** : not rly matching

**MADI** : coudnt think of anything else but i wanted to change it

**A.BURR** : idk this is what i would have chosen

**Angel** : thats bc ur not the most creative knife in my pocket

**Theo** : idk but i dont think thats the saying

**Angel** : whatever

**Angel** : statement still stands

**MADI** : do u guys have any suggestions

**Lizzy** : no, sadly

**Lizzy** : wait

_ *Lizzy HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO Lizard* _

**Lizard** : thats better

**Lizard** : more different

**A.BURR:** does that mean i have to do the introduction thing again when alex and herc come back

**Lizard** : yes

**NotMaria** : yes

**Angel** : yes

**A.BURR:** fine

 

\---

 

**Herc** : holy shit

**Herc** : im fukcing dying

**Laf** : ?   
**JEFFY** : wut

_ Herc sent a picture _

**Herc** : this is how i meet alex, my future roommate

**Herc** : covered in fucking books, furiously writing something on his phone

**Angel** : oh my lord

**Angel** : dying

**Lizard** : dying

**NotMaria** : same, honestly

**Theo** : how can he own so many books

**A.BURR** : why does he own so many books

**Herc** : no idea

**Herc** : also nice name lizzy

Lizard: crap

**Lizard** : BURR   
**A.BURR** : fine

**A.BURR:** work work

**Angel** : angelica!   
**A.BURR:** work work

**Lizard** : eliza!   
**NotMaria** : AND PEGGY

**A.BURR** : the schuylar sisters

**Herc** : cool

**FIGHTME** : THE SAVING ME NEEDS TO GET A LITTLE FASTER PLZ

**FIGHTME** : IM DYING  
**Theo** : what are you writing?  
FIGHTME: MY WILL  
**Herc** : shit ok what do you want me to do

**FIGHTME** : GET THE BOOKS OFF ME   
**Herc** : cant u just dig urself out

**FIGHTME** : I HAVE TRIED  
**FIGHTME** : THESE BOOKS R FUCKING HEAVY  
**FIGHTME** : also help me pack when ur done u have muscles 

**Herc** : fine

**JEMMY:** do u need motivation music

**Herc** : sure

**NotMaria** : *rick astleys never gonna give you up plays*

**JEMMY** : dammit

**Angel** : STORY TIME   
**Theo** : ?

**JOHN** : oooooooo im ready

**Angel** : PEGGY BOUGHT NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP

**Angel** : DOWNLOADED IT TO LITERALLY EVERYTHING SHE COULD DOWNLOAD IT TO  
**Angel** : IN THE ENTIRE HOUSE  
**JOHN** : weren’t u guys at home

**Lizard** : no

**Lizard** : there was this fancy senator party thing

**Lizard** : and they forgot to invite peggy

**MADI** : wait really

**NotMaria** : YES

**NotMaria** : I WAS V BITTER ABOUT IT

**NotMaria** : THERE WERE ARTICLES   
**Angel** : thats the next story shut up 4 now

**Angel** : anyway

**Angel** : Peggy makes it so that if you open any computer IN THE HOUSE 

**Angel** : it would start playing never gonna give you up

**Angel** : she changed all of our passwords to ‘bowdowntorick’

**Angel** : she changed the voicemail

**Angel** : she made it so if u unlocked ur phone, it would play

**JOHN** : omfg

**Laf** : really?  
**Lizard** : YES  
**NotMaria** : fun fact

**NotMaria** : eliza’s password was already ‘bowdowntorick’

**Theo** : really?   
**Lizard** : no

**NotMaria** : TELL THE TRUTH LIZZY

**JOHN** : TELL THE TRUTH LIZZY

**NotPeggy** : TELL THE TRUTH LIZZY

**Laf** : TELL THE TRUTH LIZZY

**Herc** : TELL THE TRUTH LIZZY

**FIGHTME** : continue saving me dammit

**FIGHTME** : TELL THE TRUTH LIZZY

**Theo** : TELL THE TRUTH LIZZY

**JEMMY** : TELL THE TRUTH LIZZY

**MADI** : TELL THE TRUTH LIZZY

**A.BURR** : TELL THE TRUTH LIZZY

**Lizard** : FINE   
**Lizard** : MY PASSWORD WAS ALREADY ‘bowdowntorick’

**Lizard** : ARE U HAPPY  
**Lizard** : R U SATISFIED?  
**Angel** : i will never be satisfied

**Lizard** :  _ j e s u s _

 

\---

 

**FIGHTME** : i am **saved!** ****  
**FIGHTME:** and fully packed!   
**FIGHTME** : i can delete my will i guess

**NotMaria** : no wait

**NotMaria** : i want to know what was on ur will

**FIGHTME** : alright

**FIGHTME** : my roommates get my clothes

**Herc** : ur so small none of us will fight

**FIGHTME** : charity gets my clothes

**FIGHTME** : some of u get some of my books

**FIGHTME** : eliza gets all of my personal notebooks

**FIGHTME** : it is her job to scan, type out, and publish all of my writings

**Lizard** : why me

**Lizard** : why is this my job

**Lizard** : why do you have this planned

**FIGHTME** : because it seems like ur not stupid enough to die like the rest of us, and good enough to actually follow thru with it after i die

**Lizard** : damn

**Lizard** : okay

**Lizard** : i'll do it

**FIGHTME** : and thats basically all of my stuff

**JOHN** : u only have clothes, books, and ‘personal notebooks’?

**JOHN** : what about a phone? A laptop? Money?   
**FIGHTME** : o shit ur right

**FIGHTME** : my phone gets wiped and donated to some1 who needs it or something

**FIGHTME** : my laptop is given to eliza

**Angel** : why her and not me

**A.BURR** : angelica ur rich

**Angel** : true

**Angel** : why her

**FIGHTME** : more written stuff

**FIGHTME** : and i have no money lol

**Laf** : mon amie, that is more sad than funny

**FIGHTME** : yes

**FIGHTME** : okay i have some cash

**FIGHTME** : just not a lot

**FIGHTME** : all the extra cash can be donated to crisis helpers and shit like that

**JOHN** : nice

**NotPeggy** : nice

**Lizard** : nice

**FIGHTME** : yeah

**FIGHTME** : I gtg

**FIGHTME** : because apparently being buried under books for THREE HOURS   
**FIGHTME** : can make u rly tired

**JOHN** : i thought u dont sleep

**JOHN:** why would being buried under books help

**FIGHTME** : i havent slept in two days

**FIGHTME** : that might be another factor

**Herc** : okay well u should sleep

**JOHN** : yeah

**Laf** : yeah

**FIGHTME** : okay! 

**FIGHTME** : bye!   
  


\---

 

**NotPeggy** : hey guys

**NotMaria** : yes?  
**Angel** : yes?  
**Lizard** : yes?  
**NotPeggy** : would u guys like 2 go out for food?  
**Angel** : sure!  
**Lizard** : yes!  
**NotMaria** : fuc yeah

**NotPeggy** : :D great! 

**NotPeggy** : is 5 good?   
**NotPeggy** : we can meet at the place peggy and i met

**NotPeggy** : and discuss from there

**Angel** : that works good

**Lizard** : yeah

**NotMaria** : yeah

**NotPeggy** : great! See u then!   
**Lizard** : okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me if you notice any formatting errors, texting fics have a lot of formatting.
> 
> FUN FACT: i also own rick astley's Never Gonna Give You Up  
> FUN FACT: after bolding all that shit i clicked something else instead of preview and i died inside for a second, thinking all the work had been lost

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear any suggestions you have!
> 
> EDIT: crap forgot to put a rating and say that this will be continued! It was late.


End file.
